


Once in a Lifetime

by bainsley



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kinda Fluffy, Slow Burn, kinda angsty, rating will go up in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bainsley/pseuds/bainsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle works as a maid at a hotel in Las Vegas in order to pay off debts. Gold, a wealthy lawyer, is staying at that same hotel. Their paths cross, and they're left in each other's company. </p><p>Based off the song and music video "Shot at the Night" by The Killers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once in a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> I highly encourage you guys listen to and/or watch "Shot at the Night" first. :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X4YK-DEkvcw

Five thousand two hundred and twenty-four. 

 

That’s how many rooms Belle French has cleaned in the past year. 

 

Initially, working at a five star hotel didn’t seem so terrible. Each room was a new adventure with hidden treasures and each corner meant running into new people.

 

She’d seen just about everything. She’s walked in on couples having sex - _all kinds_ of sex. She’s touched hundred thousand dollar dresses in Presidential suites and she’s found stashes of drugs under sinks. And if Belle had a quarter for every time she encountered a naked man who had his clothes stolen by a hooker, she’d have enough money to go back to college already. 

 

But as it was, Belle found herself working hours on end trying to pay for her father’s debt. Day after day she felt like a zombie, marching lifelessly through the hallways. All the beaming lights and obnoxious dinging noises from the slot machines only made her feel more numb inside, that sense of adventure slowly dying out within her. 

 

Every day felt exactly the same, and she feared that this would be her life for the foreseeable future. 

 

However, Belle knew that it would do no good to sulk and worry herself with these matters. At the very least she had a job and a cat and a small apartment to call her own. She didn’t need millions of dollars to be happy, anyways.

 

 Throughout her stay as a maid, she’d seen multimillionaires, people who could afford nearly anything in life, be absolutely miserable. Belle knew that several of her guests hid their despair with expensive alcohol, high class escorts, and exorbitantly priced suites. Most of them had no family, very few close friends, and lacked human connectedness- things that they couldn’t buy with money. 

 

Belle wasn’t necessarily happy, but she was somewhat content. And at the moment, that was all she could ask for.

 

It was times like these, though, when she was riding up the glass elevator, looking out into the city’s dazzling lights, that she really felt desolate. There was over four miles of the Vegas strip, and Belle hadn’t even seen a fourth of it. 

 

She startled when she heard movement behind her, finding a couple hungrily tearing at each others’ mouths, the man practically humping his lover against the wall. She stifled a gasp and moved hastily out of the elevator, deciding to wait for another one to take her to the Presidential floor. She had one more room to clean, _just one more room_ , she thought to herself, and the night would be over. 

 

Thankfully, Presidential suites called for the work of two maids and Belle found her night ending on a good note with Ruby. 

 

“One day, Belle,” Ruby hummed. “One day, we’ll be able to stay in one of these suites, too.” 

 

Belle looked up from making the bed and blew a strand of hair out of her face. “At the rate we’re going, I highly doubt that.” 

 

Ruby stood straight with her hands on her waist, clearly dissatisfied. “Well it wouldn’t kill you to dream, now would it?” 

 

“I’ve done my fair share of dreaming, Rubes,” Belle sighed. “And look where that got me.” 

 

Ruby’s frown deepened. “This is only temporary. Before you know it, you’ll be back in school reading books all day and who knows? You might even meet your Prince Charming.” 

 

“I don’t want a Prince Charming,” she insisted. “I just - ugh, I don’t know what I want anymore.” 

 

Ruby stopped polishing the glasses and sat next to Belle, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. 

 

“What you _need_ is an adventure,” Ruby explained. “Remember how we first met?”

 

Belle smiled at the memory. “You got stuck in one of the guest’s dresses and you needed me to help get you out of it.” 

 

“That was the start of a beautiful friendship,” Ruby giggled. “We made quite a sight.”

 

Belle nodded, thankful that she met Ruby that day. They’d been close friends ever since, covering each other’s shifts last minute, saving each other from guests who were too rude or too touchy. They would try on jewelry that could pay off their debt, take home toiletries from their cart if they were tight on money. They were a team, and Belle couldn’t have asked for a better friend. 

 

“Gods, all the trouble we’d get into,” she continued. 

 

Belle sighed. “I miss those days.” 

 

“They’re not gone forever,” Ruby pointed out. “I know this is a bad time in your life, Belle, but that’s all it is. It’s a time that’s bad. Things will look up, you’ll see.”

 

Belle looked defeated, something Ruby was certainly not used to seeing. 

 

“Remember when Victor and I broke up?” she asked. 

 

“How could I not?” Belle snorted. 

 

“I was all heart broken and kept crying everywhere, and no matter how often you told me things would get better, I wouldn’t believe it?” 

 

Belle nodded. 

 

“Now I’m engaged to Peter and all I wanna do is go back in time and hit myself over the head with a hammer and tell myself to get the fuck over it, because waiting on the other side was someone who loved me,” she ranted. 

 

“I suppose you’re right,” Belle said, toying with the promise ring on her right hand. It was one she bought for herself when she first moved to Vegas, a simple platinum band that served as a promise and a reminder to keep moving forward, no matter how difficult life proved to be.

 

“Come on,” Ruby chirped. “Let’s finish this up so that we can clock out for the night.” 

 

Belle smiled, feeling somewhat more confident. Ruby was right, of course. Great things took time, and one day Belle would look back and laugh at herself. She couldn’t just wait around waiting for something to happen, though. She needed to take life by the horns and decide her own fate.

 

So she reminded herself of something her mom always told her when she was little: You can’t win the lottery if you don’t buy a ticket. 

 

An hour later, she and Ruby clocked out, grabbing a drink before heading home. They left the hotel giddy, although that was probably due to their gin and tonics, Belle walking with an extra spring in her step.

* * *

 

Nicholas Gold pinched the bridge of his noise, trying to tune out the blaring horns and obnoxious lights flashing outside the town car. He sat in front next to the driver, Emma and Jefferson seated in the back.

 

They had been in Vegas for nearly a week now, and he was having just about enough of it. 

 

This was the worst idea he has ever had. Or, more accurately, the worst idea Jefferson has ever had. 

 

“Remind me again why I’m here with you two, of all people?” he grumbled, fidgeting with his cane. 

 

“Because we feel sorry for you, Gold,” Emma teased. 

 

Gold held back a snarl and Jefferson intervened. “Play nice, kittens.” 

 

Emma smacked his shoulder and rolled her eyes, Gold wanting nothing more than to turn around and go to the airport. 

 

“After a divorce like yours, we all know you need some time away. A couple nights out would do you some good, old friend,” he added. 

 

“Yeah,” Emma agreed. “Cora was … Well, she was something else.” 

 

Nick’s cheek twitched at the sound of her name. He and Cora met at the law firm when he had just made partner. She was the new secretary, enticing Gold with everything she had. He was lonely, vulnerable, and had more money than he knew what to do with. She was vivacious, cunning, willing. Cora convinced him that she was completely and utterly in love with _him_ , and definitely not his money. 

 

So he married her. 

 

Two years later, she’d spent more of his money than he ever had for himself. She was sleeping with the other law partners behind his back, and Nick let her get away with everything. 

 

That was, until Gold met Jefferson. 

 

Gold couldn’t stand him at first - he was too loud, obnoxious, and much too clever for his own good. He could tolerate the man now, he might even go as far as to say he liked having him as a friend. 

 

They spent time merging their firms, finding ways to better their company as well as themselves. When Jefferson introduced him to Emma, Gold couldn’t care less. He and Emma would argue until their voices grew hoarse, Jefferson watching in entertainment.

 

For all the months he'd known him, however, Gold had never seen Jeffferson so calm than when he was with Miss Swan. He was still too hyper and too loud, but Gold noticed that she brought out a peaceful calmness in him that astounded Nick. They looked at each other with admiration, with love and joy. They were truly happy. 

 

_Happy._

 

_Peaceful._

 

_Calm._

 

These were all things Nicholas found strange. He hadn’t felt any of those since his son passed away. And he was definitely never any of those things around Cora. He was lustful but was always satisfied- he never wanted more than that. But the emptiness gnawed at his insides, and he found himself yearning for something, anything, that just let him _feel_. 

 

So he started trying for a real marriage with Cora, one founded off meaningful conversations and blissful gazes rather than one that consisted solely of good fucks and heated arguments. No matter how many times Gold tried to reinvent their marriage, Cora would always have none of it. She would brush him off, accuse him of going senile, and soon they weren’t even talking to each other. 

 

Gold decided that enough was enough, so he filed for a divorce. And Cora fought with fire. 

 

She threatened to empty his bank account, take away his house and all the trinkets in it. Gold didn’t care about losing any of that - he just wanted her out of his life. He wanted her to suffer in defeat, to pay the price for playing him like a fiddle. The town, the law firm, everyone he crossed paths with already knew he was a monster, so it wouldn’t make a difference if he ruined his wife, too. 

 

And he did. Or at least he got close to shutting her down for good. But a part of him, a small sliver that remembered being somewhat in love with her at one point, showed her mercy. Although he made sure she couldn’t get a job anywhere in the state, he let her walk away with some of his fortune, just enough so that she could pay for a new apartment and help her get back on her feet. 

 

Then, two months after their divorce, he was stuck in Las Vegas with Jefferson and Emma. 

 

It was supposed to be the couple’s little getaway, but Jefferson didn’t want to leave his closest friend behind to continue sulking. He knew Gold was over Cora, but he believed that all those years of despair had finally taken their toll on him. Jefferson was used to seeing Gold furious, but seeing him sad was another experience completely. He could deal with shouting and cursing and getting a shoe thrown at his head, but he had absolutely no clue how to deal with Gold’s silent brooding. 

 

So he did what any good friend would do - he took him to Vegas to get laid and wasted. 

 

Emma opposed at first, hoping it would just be her and Jefferson, but she found herself having a soft spot for Gold. She had heard tales of his son, and how Nick was a proud and happy man once. She could feel the distress radiating off of Gold every time he was in the same room, and she genuinely felt bad for him. He could be a right bastard sometimes, but as her son, Henry, always told her, everyone deserves a happy ending. If she could do something as small as letting Gold tag along in order to provide him with some sort of happiness, then she would gladly do it.  

 

His thoughts were interrupted when the car came to an abrupt stop, the three of them nearly flying out of their seats. 

 

“Belle!” He heard a woman yell from the street. 

 

Gold turned sharply at the driver. “What in the bloody fuck are you do-“ his words died on his tongue as he looked up at the windshield. In front of him was a blue-eyed goddess, her hair let down in loose curls around her face. She was dressed in jeans and a sweater, and he had never seen a woman so beautiful. 

 

Belle’s eyes locked with Nick’s, so lost in the depth of his eyes that she completely forgot that she was almost just run over. He had big brown eyes, ones that held a type of strength and vulnerability that made her go weak in the knees. She wanted to say or do something, instead of just standing there like a deer caught in headlights. They stared helplessly at each other, Gold’s mouth moving wordlessly as he tried to find the right thing to say, even though she wouldn’t even hear him from outside the car. He should have exited the car, should have held her arm and gotten her safely to the sidewalk, should have asked her if she was okay. He should have done _something_. Anything. 

 

Other vehicles honked, some drivers stuck their heads out the window to curse at whatever was causing traffic. Belle snapped back to reality, feeling Ruby’s arms wrap around her. 

“Belle! Are you alright?” Ruby worried. “Come on, let’s get off the crosswalk.” 

 

Belle waved apprehensively at Gold, offering him a small smile, one which he returned in kind although his was more baffled than sweet. 

 

Once they made it to the sidewalk, Ruby checked her for any signs of damage. 

 

“Goddamn drivers don't even know how to stop at a red light,” she spat. “You could’ve gotten killed!” 

"It's okay," Belle soothed. "I'm okay."  

All the while Belle couldn’t shake herself from the man’s stare, one so intense that she felt it scorching her skin even then. She still felt her heart hammering against her chest, a little out of breath, although she wasn't sure if it was from the almost-accident or from the man in the car. She looked up at her friend, a bright smile broadening across her features. 

 

“What?” Ruby asked. “What’s so funny?” 

 

“Nothing,” Belle smirked. “Everything’s great.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Gold was stunned silent. Before he knew what to do, the stunning young woman was led away to safety, in the shadowed sidewalk where he couldn't see her anymore. And he felt his heart sink, stilled his trembling hand atop his cane.  

“My apologies, sir,” the driver interrupted. 

 

“Drive more carefully,” Gold snarled. “You could’ve hurt her.” 

 

He nodded and continued driving, dropping them off at the VIP entrance. 

 

Gold stepped out of the vehicle and looked up at the behemoth hotel in front of him, his mind still reeling from that ethereal woman. His legs felt like liquid, and he was surprised that they carried him all the way to the rotating doors. The Bellagio. He had made sure to rent a Presidential suite that overlooked the strip with a perfect view of the fountain show, demanding that Jefferson and Emma get as beautiful a view as he. 

 

He tipped the driver fifty dollars (would’ve been a hundred if he hadn’t almost run over that woman) and the three made their way to the elevator. The hotel lobby was adorned with a beautifully colored chandelier, comprised of two thousand hand-blown glass blossoms. Bae would’ve loved them. 

 

“Thanks for covering dinner, Gold,” Emma broke in.

 

“My pleasure, Miss Swan,” he answered.

 

“So tomorrow we have reservations for a Cirque show at five,” Jefferson announced. “Followed by dinner at the Aria. We won’t be out too late since our flight leaves early in the morning.” 

 

“Very well,” Gold grumbled. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t wanna explore a little bit? There’s plenty to see and do,” Emma suggested. 

 

For six days, Gold did nothing but sit around his suite either watching whatever shit shows were on television or reading or working on his cases. There were over four miles of the Vegas strip, and Gold wanted nothing to do with it. He wasn’t interested in giving his leg more hell than it deserved. 

 

“Tomorrow’s our last night, Nick. Better make the most of our time here,” Jefferson added. 

 

“I’ve had a splendid time,” Gold lied. “I thank you both for letting me join you in this… interesting city. I will enjoy our last night as much as I’ve enjoyed this past week.” 

 

Jefferson and Emma looked at each other, their eyebrows raised in doubt. 

 

“Right.. well, if you change your mind, let us know.” 

 

Gold nodded and bid them a good night, heading towards his suite. 

 

As he opened the door, Nick took in the sight before him. There he had a stunning view of the strip, a sight that many people would be envious of. He hung his jacket onto the back of the chaise, loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves, pouring himself a glass of scotch. The sitting room was nearly pitch black, illuminated only by a few lamps, one wall a full floor-to-ceiling window. 

 

Gold rested against it, looking down at the fountain show. He watched as the water rose and twirled in sync, dancing to Andrea Bocelli. It was moments like these, however, when he was looking out into the city’s dazzling lights, that he really felt miserable. 

 

Gold took a swig of his drink, letting it burn down his throat. He closed his eyes, letting himself drown in a sea of thoughts and emotions. He wanted so badly to move on, to keep moving forward without Bae, without a partner in life. And what hurt the most was knowing that no matter how great the view, and no matter how expensive a room he could afford, nothing would ever fill the aching hole in his heart. However, as the night grew older, he found himself thinking of bright blue eyes and soft pink lips that smiled so beautifully, and he found the pain slowly ebbing away. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter:  
> \- Gold and Belle meet again  
> \- They start their own adventure  
> \- Lots of talk about feelings  
> \- May get angsty  
> \- May get fluffy


End file.
